Problem: Rewrite $\dfrac{3}{50}$ as a decimal.
Explanation: We can rewrite $\dfrac{3}{50}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{3 \times 2}{50 \times 2} = \dfrac{6}{100} $ $\dfrac{6}{100} = 0.06$